


3 (New) Rules

by Loredib (Loredi)



Series: 30 nuevos vicios / varios [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredib
Summary: Short, implied Liam/Zayn, drunk Liam, Dua Lipa song...





	3 (New) Rules

3 Rules

 

“When did my life become a Dua Lipa song, you ask?”

 

“I never really asked, mate,” says Louis, patting Liam on the head.

 

“But when, indeed.”

 

“You're drunk off your arse. Also, I really wanna go to bed. I'm knackered, Lima.”

 

“It's like... he only calls when he's drunk or high... and lonely.”

 

“Reminds me of an Arctic Monkey's song, rather. _Why do you only call me when you're high_?” Louis sings.

 

But Liam, as expected, keeps on.

 

“So, I try not to pick up the phone, right? But I can't! And what do I always say? What do I always say? _Why don't you come here, the door's always open for you._ I'm such a dumbass.”

 

“You are. You're also a really stubborn drunk, lad.”

 

“And I always let him in. Always. I should just... not do it. But I open the door, and what happens then?”

 

Louis facepalms.

 

“I really, really don't want to hear what happens next.”

 

“We fuck!!”

 

“Fuck,” echoes Louis.

 

“We fuck all the time. And I'm a Dua Lipa song. _If you're under him, you ain't getting over him_.”

 

Louis blinks, curious for a second.

 

“You mean under as in...?”

 

“Why do I do this to myself?!”

 

And... Louis has had enough.

 

“OK. There's the couch, 'cause I don't think you'll make it to the spare bed. You know where everything is, 'cept your phone. I'm taking that with me because, you know what the fucking plot twist is? You take turns being Dua Lipa and 'her love' and you drunk call Zayn all the time, too. Fuck, I hope tomorrow you can get your shit together.”

 

But when he turns back to Liam, he finds him already asleep, half falling off the couch.

 

“Fucking fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> BTW, This is all lies, for all I know.


End file.
